Viluna Lovelette
Viluna Lovelette is an Artist and the eldest daughter of Sir Lovelette. She later joins The Group to escape her abusive capture, Chi. Personality Viluna is a very passive, personable, and well spoken individual. Raised in one of the three Royal Houses of Nyvia, she has gained a taste for the finer things in life which leads her to be perceived as a bit snobbish by those close to her. Though, Viluna means no ill will by it - often catching and correcting herself when being snobby. Due to her past of being locked in a palace and interacting with only socialites Viluna has a warped perception of how interactions with people should go and thus struggles with communicating. Viluna tends to keep quiet and overthink in scenarios with high tension instead of express her thoughts out loud. She is regularly seen thinking at a mile a minute while a blank smile is plastered across her face whenever she gets nervous. Due to this, Viluna struggles in combat scenarios often not knowing what to do with herself. Surprisingly, she is also an extreme romantic. Viluna easily crushes on met she has just met, becoming obsessively romantic in her thoughts. She will think about her crushes intensely and passionately but will never outwardly express how she feels. Once Viluna has a crush on someone she will go out of her way, even if she is nervous, to help them in whatever negative situation they are in. Lastly Viluna is a very selfless person, most of her actions being taken to benefit the people around her rather than herself. This is a product of the way she way raised, being the eldest daughter of four sisters and always being tasked to babysit while the younger kids were given gifts and babied. Due to this selflessness she ran away from home to join Chi as a member of Limbxo in exchange for her and the other Royal family's assassination to be called off (though it was never planned to begin with, just a plan from Chi to get Viluna to her side). Viluna can also be perceived as naive, easily manipulated, and gullible but her selflessness for others outweighs any other characteristic. Lunar Arts Viluna is only capable of performing Lunar Arts at the level of manifestation thanks to Crescent, a talisman shaped like a staff given to her by her mother. Without the staff, Viluna is unable to use Lunar Arts unless moonlight is available to manipulate. Lunar Binding - Viluna casts a singular binding of moonlight to wrap around the desired area and constrict the movement of her enemy. Crescent Lock - Viluna swings Crescent forward and any enemies struck will have their movements halted for as long as Viluna can exert her Aura. Lunar Flash - Viluna flashes a bright light to blind and distort enemies. Illuminate - Viluna uses a great amount of her moonlight to cure the injuries of herself or others. Radiant Descendant - Viluna's final move summons a large beam of moonlight that surrounds her as she descends at the target like a comet.